Normalcy
by crimsonrosepetals
Summary: Haruka knows that they may be a long way away from normal. But then again, perhaps they never really established what normal between the two of them is. Eventual HaruKan


Title: Normalcy

Author: crimsonrosepetals

Rating: PG-13; may increase

Pairing: HaruKan

Warning: Angst, OOC-ness. Set after last episode

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Notes: Inspired by late nights, early mornings, coffee and the color claret (which is just a fancy-named shade of red). Please be kind to the sleep-deprived; review nicely and I hope you enjoy the fic.

XXX

The first day after he returned found Haruka on the rooftop of the Ichinomiya household missing his afternoon nap. The ruckus from below was too noisy to sleep through – the doings of Kantarou and his guests too loud to ignore. Reiko had turned up yet again to demand for the folklorist's manuscript; the one said folklorist had no plans of finishing earlier than an hour or so prior to the exact minute of the deadline. An enraged Sugino had appeared to retrieve his adulterous wife as well, followed by an equally deranged Hasumi Ryoukan who had rushed to his "abducted" daughter's rescue.

Kantarou had decided that the best way to deal with his visitors was not to, and so he had hidden from Reiko (who found him as soon as he was bombarded by the two gentlemen's accusations), and then climbed to the roof of his house to request – or rather beg – for his male servant's assistance. The Black Tengu, who coincidentally was sitting with Youko and the two ladies in question, though not with a finished manuscript in sight, just responded to the plea with a gruff "go do something about it yourself!" and a kick to the ladder, sending both it and his master crashing to the ground where his three house-callers were waiting to rip the silver-haired man apart.

Listening to Youko laughing, cheering "Give it your best, Kan-chan!" and the sound of Kantarou's cacophonous shrieking almost made Haruka believe that everything was very nearly back to normal. It wasn't until much later, when they were going back inside the house to eat dinner and he brushed _oh so lightly_ up against the exorcist as he moved past him that Haruka realized they were a long way away from it.

Kantarou had never flinched at Haruka's touch before. Nor had he ever turned so fearfully away from the Tengu's questioning, almost concerned gaze.

XXX

The daybreak found him alighted on a tree branch directly outside Kantarou's window. The sun hadn't risen yet; he could just barely make out the slight form of his master, lying down on the thin mattress that served as his bed, covered in a cream-colored sheet.

He knew better than to think that the man was asleep. He'd heard the fearful gasp that escaped the folklorist's lips just moments ago as he awoke from the nightmare that kept him from a restful sleep. Haruka saw the panicked garnet eyes search for him in the dark, seemingly knowing where to look; they had stayed on him for a moment before their owner withdrew his gaze and settled back down on the futon, turned away from the window.

The demon hadn't bothered doing or saying anything. Kantarou knew he was awake, that he saw him looking; if the man wanted something, he would make a move. However, as minutes passed and Kantarou only laid there still facing away from him, Haruka decided that there was nothing and stopped minding him, turning his attention to the horizon. The sun was just rising, outshining the moon and the stars of the night. Hues of reds and golds and purples scattered through the sky, mingling with the fading blues and blacks of the twilight.

"It's beautiful, ne Haruka?"

His master stood by the window, basking in the chilling warmth of dawn, his eyes fixated on the sky. The Tengu eyed him closely, noticing the tired happiness and relief in his eyes, and the dried tear tracks on his pale, wan cheeks. He looked frail and ethereal, dressed only in a thin white yukata, his silver hair glowing in the morning light, the smallest smile on his lips.

Haruka directed his gaze to the claret-tinted sky. "Ah."

XXX

Thank you for reading. Review if you please; no flames/destructive criticisms are accepted, but constructive criticisms are much appreciated. Thank you once again.


End file.
